


Adoption

by slythatheart



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Smythofsky Week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smythofsky Week: Day 7 Future. Dave and Sebastian are planning a new addition to their family.  Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a submission for Smythofsky Week (Day #7 Theme - Future) on tumblr.

Dave was humming along to the radio and tapping on the steering wheel as he drove. By the end of the day he and his husband would be bringing home a new family member. He was so excited he could barely contain himself. Sebastian was in the passenger seat, remaining silent. His husband had initially been uncertain about what they were doing, but over the last few weeks he'd become just as excited as Dave was.

Unfortunately, Dave recognized the look on Sebastian's face. Clearly, the other man was getting cold feet.

"Dave…"

"Seb, don't you dare. You are _not_ changing your mind again."

"What if we aren't ready for this?" Sebastian asked softly. Dave cursed his own excitement. Clearly he'd been so distracted that he hadn't noticed his husband worrying himself into a state. He'd have to do some damage control before they arrived.

"We've been talking about this for 8 months! We're ready."

"But we've only been married for a year. Are you _really_ prepared to make all of the sacrifices to our time together that we will need to?" The younger man sounded exasperated. Dave couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had actually forgotten the dozens and dozens of times they'd already gone over all of the possible issues.

"We'll still have plenty of time together," Dave answered patiently. "There's going to be _more_ love in our home, not less."

"But what if we can't afford it?" Sebastian asked with a panicked look, "What will we do? We have to think about food, and medical bills! Not to mention all of the other expenses!"

Dave would have laughed if he didn't know from experience that would just make everything worse. "We both work. You are being ridiculous."

"That's another problem! We both work! How are we going to find the time to take proper care of him or her?"

"Stop it. We've already gone through all of this. We're going to be fine," Dave replied firmly, using his most authoritative voice in the hopes it would calm his husband. Normally, Sebastian would scoff at him and roll his eyes, but the other man was acting completely out of character in a way that Dave knew he only did when he'd managed to put himself into a panicked and irrational mood. "Speaking of…" Dave continued, hoping it would draw Sebastian out of his stress enough to make the other man remember that he _wanted_ to do this, "do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care. As long as he or she is happy, healthy, and adorable."

"I like how you mentioned happy and healthy despite the fact that I know the only part you really care about is adorable," Dave joked, earning a smile in return.

"Shut up!" Sebastian laughed, before he settled back into his worries. "Oh god…I'm not ready. Dave, I can barely take care of myself! How am I supposed to do this?"

"Seb?"

There was a brief pause from the other man before he replied cautiously, "Yeah?"

"Stop it."

"But—"

Dave cut him off. "No."

"What if—"

"Quit it!" Dave exclaimed. He was excited, frustrated and amused all at the same time. He took a left turn and he started to grin when he realized they were only a few minutes away. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Everything is going to be perfect."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

"But what if—"

"Seb!"

"No! I'm serious, Dave! What if he or she gets hurt because we weren't careful enough?"

Dave took a deep breath and fought the urge to roll his eyes. They had been over and over these same topics. If he didn't know his husband so well, he'd think the other man was making up excuses because he didn't want to do this. But he knew Sebastian better than anyone – he was acting like this because he wanted it so badly that he was scaring himself over anything that might go wrong. "Seb, seriously. You have spent every spare minute of the last three days going over our apartment like a crazy person and making sure it is one hundred percent safe."

"I could have missed something."

"You didn't."

"It must be an interesting reality you've made up in your head," Sebastian grumbled.

"And what reality would that be?" Dave asked, trying not to laugh at his petulant husband.

"The _insane_ one where you think it's a good idea to put a life in my hands!"

Dave chuckled at Sebastian's melodrama. He could read his husband like a book; comments like that meant that the other man was running out of things to complain and worry over. "Everything is going to be fine, Seb. I swear."

"I hope so. I just don't want anything to go wrong," Sebastian muttered. Dave smiled, knowing the worst was over. He reached over to squeeze his husband's hand.

"You know, considering you were completely against this when I first suggested it, you are being really, really precious."

"Shut the fuck up," Sebastian shot at him, though there was no heat in it.

"Honestly, Sebastian! Relax! People adopt all the time."

Dave pulled into the parking lot and found a space. When he looked back at the other man he had to stifle his grin at the wide eyed look on Sebastian's face. "Oh God. We're here."

"We are," Dave laughed as he jumped out of the car excitedly. He jogged around to the passenger side and opened the door, pulling his husband out. He cupped Sebastian's face in both hands and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on Seb, you should be excited."

The other man took a deep breath and nodded, the beginnings of a smile dawning on his face. "You're right. I am. I'm just nervous, too. I've never done this before."

They grinned at each other and Dave wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist, drawing him towards the entrance. "Let's go find ourselves the perfect little kitten, Seb. I promise – we aren't going to regret it."


End file.
